Say Something
by ThrashLikeAMechanic
Summary: Nurse Chapel had practically bribed her to take the job, and after a few weeks of hemming and hawing, she eventually agreed. Now Head-Nurse of the Enterprise, Natasha is reunited with her old roommate Sky, who insists her presence on every mission is vital. She should have stayed on the Frontier. (BonesxOC SpockxOC)(In response to Emotions by Vulcanlover12, but fine without it)
1. Chapter 1

We/I don't own Star Trek in anyway.

AN: Hey everyone, Vulcanlover12 and I have been RPing back and forth with these OCs, and eventually we decided to turn it into a fic! If you haven't read Emotions (Being Rewritten) , oh my god, you should. So how this works is I (Thrashlikeamechanic) will be writing one chapter, and then Vulcanlover12 will write the next. And so on and so forth. Yeah.

We hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Nurse Chapel had begged her, pleaded with her, hell-she'd practically bribed her to take the job. After a few weeks of hemming and hawing, she eventually and reluctantly agreed. It wasn't easy for the Head-Nurse of the U.S.S. Frontier, but after Ensign Martens dumped her and her CMO threaten to demote her, the transfer started to seem like bit of a sign.

She arrived on the Enterprise after a twenty-two hour non-stop flight. Her face sticky, her breath stale, and her hair greasy: she hadn't slept a wink in over a day and it showed on her face.

"Nurse Natasha Adams?" A tall, sandy blond man, in a gold command shirt greeted her as she exited the cargo ship. Following him was a dark-brown haired man in a blue medical uniform.

The girl nodded and placed her hands behind her back. "Yes, sir."

"Welcome to the Enterprise." The blonde continued with a sideways smile, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and this is your new CMO, Bo- Sorry-" The blonde's smile widened. "_Doctor_ Leonard McCoy."

Natasha smiled and reached out to shake the men's hands, but she was cut off as a flash of brown and blue ran toward her.

"TASHA!"

"The hell?" The medic exclaimed jumping out of the way before Natasha was tossed to the ground.

"Oof," Natasha grunted looking up to see what had knocked the wind out of her.

A girl with brown hair, pail skin, and bright blue eyes was staring back at her, a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Sky?" the nurse questioned. She wasn't completely sure she recognized her friend. She had changed. Her skin was tinted slightly green, her eyebrows were slanted, and her ears were pointed. "What happened to your face?" she asked.

Sky laughed and lifted herself off of Natasha. "It's a long story," she said before helping her up as well.

"You know each other?" Doctor McCoy asked pointing between the two girls.

"Natasha was my roommate in the Academy," Sky explained hugging her friend tightly. The nurse looked uncomfortable. She had been planning to be as professional as possible around her new CMO. On her first day aboard the U.S.S. Frontier she had slipped up and made a sex pun in front of her old boss and it had forever ruined their professional relationship. She didn't want to make the same mistake aboard the Enterprise.

But the two men seemed unfazed by Sky's reactions. They'd obviously gotten used to her.

Doctor McCoy cleared his throat. "The happy reunion will have to wait," he said pointing a finger to the nurse. "I need to give you an entrance physical before you can get situated up in Sick Bay."

"Usually men buy me dinner before they get me out of my clothes, Doctor." _Damnit_! Natasha scolded herself. It was day one on The Frontier all over again.

But, to her surprise The Captain laughed, and her CMO rolled his eyes. They weren't mad. They were amused. Finally, someone appreciated her since of humor. Sky gave her friend one last lingering hug before Doctor McCoy waved her to follow him down the halls in silence and it was only matter of time before the young nurse was totally lost. Thankfully, Doctor McCoy didn't let her out of his sight.

"So you're from the Frontier?" He said trying to make idol conversation. "Did ya like it?"

"Yeah," Natasha said smiling. "I did. Well, I mean, it sucked, but yeah."

Bones scoffed at her, "I heard Chapel had a lot of difficulty finding a replacement."

"Yeah, she was pretty desperate by the time she asked me." Natasha smiled.

They entered Sick Bay and McCoy patted an empty Bio Bed. "You know what to do," he added pointing to her dress.

Natasha pulled her blue uniform off, leaving her in her black under shirt and black shorts. She jumped up onto the bio bed her feet dangling off the side. Bones plopped down on a rolling chair and he wheeled himself closer to her, grabbing his PADD and tricorder off his desk on his way over to her.

"State your name?" He asked typing on his PADD.

"Natasha Cheri Adams" She answered.

"Age?" He continued.

"Twenty-two."

"Date of birth?"

"March 6th, 2237."

"So your birthday's just around the corner." McCoy put down his PADD and reached out to touch her throat. Natasha extended her neck to make it easier for the doctor. His hands were surprisingly soft, and the pressure he applied to her throat was gentle.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Blood type?" he asked.

"O positive."

"Any known allergies or phobias we should be aware of?"

"Uhh…" The nurse thought for a moment. "Mangos, Seaweed, chlorine, pet dander, pineapples…" She rattled off. "Medication-wise I'm allergic to lotrimin, and cypero: I go full anaphylactic shock, it's horrifying. Um, I don't like houseflies, but I wouldn't really say that's a phobia," she added.

Bones was starting to look annoyed as he typed up her list.

"OH!" She added. "And I'm allergic to hay. I found that out when I lived in Georgia."

The doctor's eyes snapped to hers. "You're from Georgia?" He asked.

"Yeah." Natasha replied enthusiastically, "Well, kinda. I moved to LaFayette when I had no where else to go."

"No shit." He put his PADD down to reiterate his disbelief, "I was born in Calhoun."

The nurse laughed. "That's like 15 miles away!" she said.

"I'm surprised I never ran inta' ya before." He smirked letting a bit more of his drawl slip out as he turned to his tricorder and scanning the girl over, "What brought you to Starfleet?" he asked.

"Ehhh…" The girl moaned, "It's a long story." She sighed, "Short version, my ex left me and I couldn't stay with my parents. The people in Georgia kicked me out and it was this or the army, I thought I'd rather be part of a group that kills people on accident rather then on purpose."

Bones smile grew all the more. "Sorry about that darlin', I know how it goes" he said as the nurse's vitals popped up on screen. "I came her after my divorce," he said in an attempt to relate to the girl but then frowned at his PADD "Your blood pressures a little low," he added changing the subject.

"Oh that's normal." Natasha announced unfazed and McCoy raised and eyebrow at her, confused. "I have a bad habit of not drinking enough water," she admitted with a shrug. "Or, you know, any water."

The doctor nodded. "Yep, that'll do it," he replied. "Alright," he placed his PADD and tricorder down on the counter with a slap. "You're good to go," he stated. "Your shift doesn't start till tomorrow. Go get yourself situated and I'll see you back here in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor," she said before jumping of the bio bed and re-dressing. As she left she gave the doctor a wink, which he surprisingly returned.

Natasha could tell she was going to like working here.

* * *

Please tell us what you think!

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

We/I do not own star trek in anyway.

A/N: Hey guys! Vulcanlover12 here and I just wanna say...-lowers voice to barely a whisper- Spock it hot. (Runs away while fangirling) Yah. Bye. Please Review.

Sky bounced on her heels as she waited for Natasha to get out of Sickbay. The doors opened and Natasha walked out. Sky smiled widely. "Ya wanna go to the Mess Hall?" she invited.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, sure."

They went down the hall towards the turbolift, Sky talking excitedly about the things that had happened on the Enterprise since she saw Natasha last. Natasha listened with a grin as Sky talked, nodding whenever she asked her opinion on something.

"...So Jim then 'accidentally' shot the alien emperor, and Scotty had to beam us out of their prison," Sky concluded.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You guys seem to get into a lot of trouble." She said "I don't know if I'll be able to keep up, that's not really my thing." Natasha laughed.

Sky laughed with her and they turned a corner. Natasha tilted her head slightly. "You said you'd explain these," she said as she ran the tip of her finger over Sky's pointed ear.

Sky jerked away on impulse and rubbed her ear furiously. "Don't do that. I'm ticklish there," she grumbled. Sky sighed before starting. "It's this disease." Sky said. "We had discovered a new planet and Jim, McCoy, Spock, and I were investigating. The natives found us and practically worshiped, they brought us to their village and threw us a feast. But there was this disease that was harmful to humans."

Natasha watched her friend as closely as she explained.

"The way the disease is passed is from DNA transfer. The chieftain drank from a goblet and passed it to me. Because his saliva was on the rim of the cup I accidentally drank from that spot and gained the disease. It isn't fatal but it can be problematic. The actual disease sort of weakened my DNA, I guess. Then we beamed back to the Enterprise, and we still didn't know about the disease. Shortly after we were attacked by Klingons and the ship tilted sharply, resulting in me bumping into Spock and making skin contact. I passed out after that and when I woke I was in Med Bay, apparently a half-Vulcan from then on."

Natasha listened as she recounted the story intently. The nurse was baffled and she felt guilty. How she could not have been there? But Natasha had noticed something through her story, a name she hadn't recognized, and a weird smile on her friends face. "Sky? Who's this Spock?" She smirked.

Sky was walking backwards as they rounded another corner, the turbolift now in sight. As if on que, Sky suddenly bumped into someone and started to fall. A tall man, with blunt black bangs and pointed ears wearing a science uniform reached out and grabbed her under her arms and held her steady. Sky turned when he let her go and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks Spock." She looked at Natasha, "Nat, this is Spock: Spock this is Natasha."

He nodded in response towards Natasha and looked back down at Sky. "Jim has invited you to the Mess Hall," he said.

Sky smiled, "We were just on our way. Wanna go with us?"

"I would be delighted," he replied.

She fake gasped. "You? Delighted?"

"In a logical sense, of course."

Sky laughed and we entered the turbolift, aiming for the Mess Hall. Natasha and Sky continued to talk but Spock didn't interrupt. The turbolift doors opened and they walked out. Jim waved them over after they got their meals and they sat down beside the rest of the Bridge crew.

Sky introduced the others. "Natasha, this is Jim's Army: Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Nyota Uhara, and Montgomery Scott. Jim's Army, this is Natasha."

Natasha waved shyly and they all welcomed her warmly.

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
